


Webcams

by riyakataria



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Carmilla, Carmilla Smut, F/F, Fluff, Smut, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyakataria/pseuds/riyakataria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla says some things she doesn't mean to Laura. Laura gets her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webcams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So this is my first smut ever. Please let me know if it's good, and whether I should write more.  
> Thanks for reading!

“That insufferable, horrible, raging b...ad person! I never want to see her again. I swear, there is no way in hell or Hogwarts that I will ever go back to her.” 

Laura was a giant ball of rage right now. As soon as she felt the anger coursing through her veins, she opened her laptop and began live-streaming to her 501,306 YouTube subscribers. She continued ranting, her hands flying wildly over her head as she animatedly described everything. 

“Carm--no-- _Carmilla_ is such a horrible person. I don't know what I ever saw in her. Well gentle viewers, you must be wondering what brought on this change of attitude. Well, it's a long story, so grab some cocoa and get ready. It all started on Wednesday...” Laura took a moment to collect herself, and thought back to this afternoon.

-

Laura had two assignments due the next day, a midterm to study for, and she had to keep her journalism project up-to-date. Not to mention that the anniversary of her mother’s death was in two days. She was extremely stressed out, and on top of that, Carmilla had to steal her cookies. 

“ _CARM_! Get your own cookies!”

Carmilla just stared back at her with an amused smile, which just infuriated Laura more. 

“You never do the chores, you act like a vampire half the time, there's always hair in the shower drain, you always steal my yellow pillow, and _you just finished my cookies_! Can't you do anything right?” 

The smile melted off of Carmilla’s face, and was replaced by something that looked like uncertainty. 

Laura continued. “You can't follow the rules, you don't care about other people, and worst of all, you can't even act halfway decent to your girlfriend. Did you act this way to Ell?” As soon as Laura said that, she knew she'd gone too far. “Carm, I'm sor-”

But Carmilla wasn't listening to her anymore. Laura knew that look in her eyes. Carmilla was _pissed_. 

“Talk about yourself, _creampuff_.” Carmilla spat the last word out. “You think you're some sort of special piece of shit, don't you? Little-Miss-Lauronica-Mars who comes in and saves the day? Well, guess what _cutie_. The world doesn't work the way you always want it too. And most importantly, people aren't going to change just because you _think_ they can.” 

Laura started shrinking back as Carmilla kept spitting insults at her. 

“You know, I really envy your mom. I'd rather be _dead_ than listen to you sometimes.”

That was the breaking point. 

Laura took a shaky breath as she felt the first wave of tears running down her face. Carmilla stood there in shock, thinking about what she just said. Then, as fast as she could, she grabbed a duffel bag and threw some clothes, her phone charger, and a couple of granola bars. She gave Laura one last look, as if to say something, but decided against it. Then she left, slamming the door behind her. 

Laura sank down to Carmilla's bed, hugging the yellow pillow that was stolen a couple hours earlier. Laura hadn't meant any of those things, and she tried apologize, but she was too late. And now Carmilla… oh god, Carmilla. 

She sat on Carmilla's bed for the next two hours, shivering despite the warm weather outside. Somewhere along that time, she fell asleep with her arms wrapped around herself. When she woke up, it was Thursday night. Finally, she got up, still shaking. She took a hot shower (wincing when she saw Carmilla's hair in the drain), put on her favorite jacket (which smelled like Carmilla), and grabbed her laptop, which was in Carmilla’s drawer (seriously, was Carm everywhere?). Laura wasn't going to go down just because her extremely beautif- her _horrible_ girlfriend thought she was weak. So Laura opened her laptop and pressed the stream button. 

-

“-and that's what happened with Carm. I mean, I know I screwed up really bad, but at least I apologized. And she just left! What if she gets hurt? But I don't care about her. She's horrible! I just… I thought she was differen-”

“Laura?”

Laura whirled around as she saw Carmilla standing in the open doorway, holding flowers and a pack of Chips Ahoy. 

“Carmilla?”

Laura looked shocked, but that soon changed into anger. She pushed her chair back and made her way to Carmilla. Then, Laura slapped Carmilla as hard as she could. Carmilla stood there as Laura started to yell at her. 

“How could you? I was so worried. You could've been hurt. _I could have lost you_.” Tears were streaming down Laura's face now as she grabbed at Carmilla’s shirt. “I can't lose you… Carm.”

“I'm sorry cupcake.”

Laura just tightened her grip on Carmilla's shirt and tried to hit Carmilla. She couldn't. She just didn't have it in her. So instead, Laura did the next best thing and kissed Carmilla as hard as she could. 

Carmilla dropped the presents she had gotten for Laura, and kissed back with as much enthusiasm. She pushed Laura back to the bed and climbed on top of her. 

“I… still… hate… you.” Laura gasped between kisses. 

“And I love you too, cupcake.” 

Carmilla ran her tongue across Laura's bottom lip and Laura gasped, leaving her mouth open for Carmilla to explore. She slid her hand up Laura’s shirt, earning a small moan from Laura. Then all of a sudden, Laura sat up. 

“Carm. The live-stream.”

Carmilla reached over to the laptop and slammed it shut. 

“Now cutie, where were we?”

Carmilla had barely touched her lips to Laura when she felt herself being flipped around. Laura straddled Carmilla, who was now below her and looking _extremely_ turned on. Laura kissed Carmilla roughly, pushing her against the bed even further. She lifted herself up after a second, and Carmilla whined with the lack of contact. 

Laura threw her shirt off and looked at Carmilla. “You are wearing entirely too many clothes right now.” Laura smirked as she saw Carmilla raise her hands up, pleading with her eyes for Laura to take the shirt off. 

Laura took off Carmilla's shirt as fast as she could, but when Carmilla tried to lower her arms, Laura actually growled. 

“Ah, ah, ah. You think I'm going to let you off easy? This is your punishment.. _cupcake_. So no touching, no talking, and no moving. _You're mine_.”

Carmilla nodded with wide eyes, eyes that were now pools of black. Laura smirked with satisfaction and resumed her previous activity of kissing Carmilla as hard as she could. She moved onto Carmilla's neck and started sucking and biting. Carmilla's hips arched up as she breathed out, “ _Cupcake_ ,” only to whine a moment later as Laura withdrew herself from Carmilla. 

“What did I say?”

Carmilla tried to stutter out an answer, but she was at a loss of words for once. Laura merely arched an eyebrow and removed herself from Carmilla. She kicked off her pants, took off her bra, and slid one hand down to her lace underwear. 

“Look at this Carm. Now I have to do all the work by myself. Just because you couldn't follow my rules.”

Laura started rubbing herself, drawing slow circles around her clit. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan as she continued to touch herself in front of a distraught Carmilla. 

“Do you know what I'm thinking of Carm? I'm thinking of you, touching me.” Carmilla gulped. “I'm thinking of you, sliding your fingers in and out of me. I'm thinking of you, screaming my name. God, I could cum right now.”

Carmilla's hands twitched as she resisted the urge to grab onto Laura. Laura looked over at her and smirked. 

“Are you ready to behave?”

Carmilla nodded vigorously. Laura crawled over to Carmilla and, in one fluid motion, took Carmilla's leather pants and underwear off. Without warning, Laura slipped two fingers into Carmilla, and started pumping them in and out as fast as she could. 

Carmilla gasped, but quickly closed her  
mouth before she could say anything. Instead, she opted to moan loudly and pray that she could have some self-control. She could feel herself getting close to the edge, and she didn't know how long she could contain herself. 

“Carm, no more rules.”

Carmilla's hands flew to Laura's hair as her hips bucked up. Laura added another finger and increased her pace. 

“Holy shi- oh Jesus, right there. Fuck! I'm going to cum. _Laura_!”

And then Carmilla was coming and she was screaming Laura's name and holy shit did it feel good. 

Carmilla didn't want to let the moment go. 

-

“Carm? I'm sorry”

“I should apologize Laura. That was over-the-top.”

“Although that make-up sex was pretty good.”

“ _Was_? Oh cupcake, I haven't gotten my turn with you yet”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it, and comment if you have any constructive criticism!  
> Thank you!


End file.
